The Begining of The End
by waterbottle1
Summary: Yes, this is the last of the Bigger Than Us Triology. Surviving The Xs was kind of a filler. But This is Much better! So read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY SO SURVIVING THE XS WAS KINDA LIKE A FILLER, SO THIS THREEQUEL WILL BE MUCH BETTER! TRUST ME. MUCH, MUCH, MUCH, BETTER!**

Chapter one

...

Eli's POV

Wow. TCA is offically done. I havnt heard anything about The Main or WIDA. Maybe they went down too. TCA just dropped us out in the middle of nowhere. We didnt mind. We had super powers. We built a shelter and have a good amount of food. It was just me, Adam, and Clare. I still wonder where Jake went. Clare seems numb. She just does what she needs to do. She said all she remebers was opening the door and seeing Adam and I. And we told her about the note she gave Jake. "What? Thats what I WANTED to say." This whole thing made no sense.

Clare slept in my arms on some nights. She has been so tramatized. Adam misses Drew and Fiona terribly. I felt so bad. The two people of his life were dead. At least he still had his best friends, Clare and I.

Tonight Clare was awake and laying on my chest while Ada laid fast asleep. "Clare what do you remebee?" Clare was silent for awhile then answered. "I remebered being attacked, by... Something or someone. But I guess they wanted me to live." I sighed, "There has to be reason for all of this." Clare laughed without much humor. "Not everything in our life has to have a reason. Maybe they just wanted me to be with yall when they dropped us off." Clare was right. Even if there was a reason; what would it be? Is this just another test? Actually, The Xs werent as bad as David Borrow made it out to be. Cutting out all the deaths, there werent much challenges. Clare got up. I got up also.

"Eli when you threw us off the cliff, did you know we were going to live?" I paused. I remeber back then it wasnt as confusing. No deaths. I remeber the begining of this whole thing. I miss the light and funny parts also the suspense. Now things are happening to fast. Things are depressing. Things are confusing. I want to be with every one who Ive met. Jenna, Jake, Clare, Adam, Drew, Fiona, even Imogen. Together with The Main. Getting the world back together. "Yes I knew." Clare kissed me and laid back down. What was to happen now?

...

**HEY! AFTER IM DONE WITH THE 'BIGGER THAN US' TRIOLOGY, I AM GOING TO MAKE A SERIES. GUARDIANS. YUP PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER I WILL GO THEN I CAN START THE GAURDIANS SERIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY HERE IS CHAPTER 2! ANOTHER SHOUT OUT TO DARKANGEL1858 FOR GIVING ME THE SUGGESTIONS ON THE STORY! SO HERE IT IS...**

Chapter Two:

...

Eli's POV

5 weeks. 5 endless weeks. Was this how it really ends? Just me, Clare, and Adam. TCA barely put up a fight. The Xs test was poor. I was expecting much more to it. Dont get me wrong, the deaths were horrible, but it seemed as if the deaths of the others were just bad timing. Like they were at the wrong place. Its just that the technology and what they are capable of, wouldnt they be smarter? Something wasnt right. But life wasnt right. The world was no longer paused. It was ending as... WE KNOW IT. Wait that was it!

I quickly woke up Clare and Adam who werent very happy to be awoken. "I figured something you might want to know!" Clare sighed and sat up, "Guys, I dont think I was at the Xs." I looked at Clare. What did she mean? "What?" She looked around then set her eyes on me. "I wasnt at the Xs. I remeber waking up from dreams of the Xs but I was never there." What? "Clare what? You arent making any sense. We saw you in the Xs." Adam said looking at her. Clare sighed and looked up. "That wasnt me. It might have some kind of clone or something, because I remeber seeing images or dreams from the Xs but I wasnt in control. Like Jake, I never really kissed him, or whatever and when I had that dream... I thought exactly what was on the note." Adam's face turned red with fury. "What! So you were automatically chosen for the 'army'? Thats not fair!" Adam was right, it wasnt fair. She didnt even try. We couldnt blame her though; just TCA. "What did you need to tell us, Eli?" Whispered Clare quickly changing the subject.

"The world was never in peril." Clare and Adam's heads shot up to look at me in awe. "Huh?" Adam said putting aside his anger for awhile. "It was all a trick to get us to put up with it. The world is fine. They were lieing to us and the Main. They just wanted the super kids to participate." Clare looked around as if she were trying to remeber something. "That leaves alot of unexplained things, Eli. Your saying the orginal TCA-WIDA were lieing to us? They are good! If that is the case, that means the Main is bad also!" Clare had a point. Maybe the Main wanted to delete this whole fake purpose of TCA or WIDA just wanting to rule the world. The world was fine. Thats why the population fought back. Maybe.

But then it hit me. "Eli, TCA is really powerful. They couldnt just end it like this." Adam said messing with a loose string. "Thats because it hasnt ended." I mumbled not knowing where that came from. "What do you mean?" asked Clare staring off in the distance. "Dont you see? This is just another test! The Xs, the pause bomb story, it was just to stall time! This is bigger than we thought! Who knows what they want in the end. The world ending was just a story to throw us off. It has nothing to do with ruling the world." Adam looked at me again, "Then why are they putting us through this then?" I shrugged, "Thats what we need to know."

"Eli this is really confusing." Clare said still looking at the horizen. I nodded in agreement. It was. It was so hard to explain.

They gave us fake memories to think the whole world ending and the pause bomb were real. That explains why the Xs werent as challenging. "Guys, this is the REAL Xs." I said looking up at Adam. Then Clare broke her gaze, "For this to be the ACTUAL Xs, we would need everyone else. For the evaluation they would need every one to go through it. To make it to the evalutaion. So that means..." I finished it for her, "The others are still alive."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Clare's POV

"Okay, so if thats the case where do we go from here?" Asked Adam. I wasnt really listening to the conversation. The others were still alive. This was the Xs? That means we have to survive. Adam and Eli were talking back and forth on the subject and I just sat there. Just sat there scared. Anything could happen now.

...

"Eli your a lunatic!" I said staring at him wide eyed. "You JUST figured that out?" Eli said laughing. "This isnt funny! This is plain STUPID!" Adam nodded in agreement, "She is right man, this isnt a good idea." Eli groaned, "Okay, so what do we have to lose anyway. We have nothing to fight for. Just the truth. We have no choice." He was annoying when he was right.

We werent back together. We kissed a couple times but we werent anything. I think I dont have much time for a relationship. Because Jake thinks I kissed him. Too much drama.

Fear consumed me as I looked over the edge. There was a long never ending river at the bottom. Eli had made a raft for us to JUMP off the ledge on. All these tramatizing events have finally got to his head.

Eli, of course, was the first to jump off the edge landing perfectly on the raft. "He is finally lost it, Clare." Adam mumbled. He hesitated before jumping off and safely landing on the raft. I shrugged and jumped landing on Eli. I quickly collected myself. It reminded me of Jake, he always fell on me.

It was cold. We all had long and huge sweaters on.

"Am I still crazy?" asked Eli with his famous smirk. "Oh yes Eli, Im afraid you are." mumbled Adam. I laughed. "Wow look, Clare Edwards actually laughed!" Eli said sarcastically. "Ahahaha!" I said overexaggerating the laugh. "Wow what a wonderful laugh Ms. Edwards!" Eli said laughing as well. "If you say so." I said shrugging. It was light and happy. For now anyway.


End file.
